disneytsumtsumfandomcom-20200222-history
International Events/Easter 2016
This 3 card event ran until March 31, 2016. Description During the event, each card had different missions that needed to be completed in a particular order. When a player reached a 'big egg mission,' eggs would randomly drop during the game. In order to clear an egg, it needed to be hit three times with either Magic Bubbles or a Tsum's skill. However, if a player used Bunny Pooh or Bunny Tigger then the egg only needed to be hit once. The eggs contained various items such as coins or character eggs. Each 'big egg mission' required a specific number of character eggs in order to complete it and move onto the next mission. Once the card was completed, the following prizes were awarded: Card 1 - Happiness Ticket, Rabbit x1 Card 2 - Premium Ticket, Rabbit x1 Card 3 - Skill Ticket, Rabbit x1 Rules You will have three cards you have to play with one at a time. When you complete a card, you will receive a present. Each card will have a mission map you must clear to reach the goal. Completing the map card will reward you with the new Rabbit Tsum! *Each card will have a map of egg missions you must complete. *Large Egg Missions will reward a present! *During Large Egg missions, an egg capsule will fall in the middle of the game. *Use a Bubble or Skill 3 times to break open the egg to receive a character egg! Coins may also appear. *Using Bunny Pooh or Bunny Tigger will only require bombs or skill use 1 time to open the capsule! *The back of the card will show all the character eggs you have collected. *Complete all 3 cards and collect all the character eggs! Missions Card 1 *Mission 1 - Earn 400,000 points in 1 play *Mission 2 - Activate a skill 5 times in 1 play *Mission 3 - Enter fever 4 times in 1 play *Mission 4 - Clear 80 Tsum Tsum in 1 play with a Happiness Tsum Tsum *Mission 5 - Collect 2 character eggs *Mission 6 - Earn 250 coins in 1 play *Mission 7 - Use a male Tsum Tsum to earn 250 EXP in total *Mission 8 - Create a 40 combo *Mission 9 - Earn 2,000,000 points in total *Mission 10 - Collect 2 character eggs *Mission 11 - Clear 1,500 Tsum Tsum in total *Mission 12 - Pop 15 Magical Bubbles in 1 play *Mission 13 - Use Skill 30 times in total *Mission 14 - Use a Happiness Tsum Tsum to create a 10 chain in 1 play *Mission 15 - Collect 4 character eggs Card 2 *Mission 1 - Earn 350 EXP in 1 play *Mission 2 - Use a male Tsum Tsum to enter Fever 4 times in 1 play *Mission 3 - Use a Tsum Tsum with eyebrows to pop a total of 7 coin bubbles *Mission 4 - Earn 1,500 EXP in total *Mission 5 - Collect 3 character eggs *Mission 6 - Use Mickey and Friends to earn 400 coins in 1 play *Mission 7 - Create a 15 chain in 1 play *Mission 8 - Use a yellow Tsum Tsum's skill 6 times in 1 play *Mission 9 - Pop 2 Time Bubbles in 1 play *Mission 10 - Collect 4 character eggs *Mission 11 - Use a female Tsum Tsum to earn 2,500 coins in total *Mission 12 - Pop 40 Magical Bubbles in total *Mission 13 - Use a premium Tsum Tsum to create a 80 combo *Mission 14 - Use a rabbit Tsum Tsum to enter fever 7 times in 1 play *Mission 15 - Collect 4 character eggs Card 3 *Mission 1 - Create a 80 combo with a Tsum Tsum who wears a hat *Mission 2 - Use a Tsum Tsum with a tuft of hair to earn 4 million points in total *Mission 3 - Use a Pooh & Pals Tsum Tsum to enter fever 30 times in total *Mission 4 - Erase 20 Big Tsum Tsum with a Tsum Tsum with English initial "B" *Mission 5 - Collect 2 character eggs *Mission 6 - Create a 20 chain in 1 play *Mission 7 - Use a Pixar Tsum Tsum to earn 1,200,000 points in 1 play *Mission 8 - Use a green Tsum Tsum to earn 2,000 EXP in total *Mission 9 - Use a beaked Tsum Tsum to earn 5,000 coins in total *Mission 10 - Collect 4 character eggs *Mission 11 - Use the skill of a character that clears the center 10 times in 1 play *Mission 12 - Use a Mickey and Friends to earn 1,500,000 points in 1 play *Mission 13 - Clear 600 Tsum Tsum with rosy cheeks in 1 play *Mission 14 - Use a rabbit Tsum Tsum to pop 30 Magical Bubbles in 1 play *Mission 15 - Collect 5 character eggs Gallery Event Images DisneyTsumTsum Events International Easter2016 LineAd 20160308.jpg|Event Teaser DisneyTsumTsum Events International Easter2016 Screen 20160305 from-reddit.jpg|Event Teaser DisneyTsumTsum Events International Easter2016 LineAd2 20160312.jpg|Event Announcement DisneyTsumTsum Events International Easter2016 LineAd3 20160318.jpg|Event Hint DisneyTsumTsum Events International Easter2016 Screen2 20160311 from-reddit.png|Back of Event Card with All Eggs Collected Lucky Times DisneyTsumTsum Lucky Time International Easter2016 LineAd2 20160327.jpg|Lucky Time for Bunny Pooh and Bunny Tigger (March 27, 2016) DisneyTsumTsum Lucky Time International Easter2016 LineAd 20160311.jpg|Lucky Time for Bunny Pooh and Bunny Tigger (March 11, 2016) Category:Events Category:International Event Category:2016 Event Category:2016 International Event Category:Easter Event Category:International Easter Event